


follow me down

by reversedhymnal (Hymn)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Silver Millenium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-02
Updated: 2010-05-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 01:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hymn/pseuds/reversedhymnal
Summary: "Do you want company?" she asked.





	follow me down

**Author's Note:**

> for sm_monthly, unedited from its original form

The night was cold and lonely in the dorm, and the stars were heavy in the sky, blue and awkwardly bright, pressed up tight against the window pane. Serenity crawled over to her cot and peered over the edge of the mattress on her knees, her fingers curling against the rough bedding and making her look childlike and innocent.

"Do you want company?" she asked.

Ami stared at her from where she lay not-sleeping, and then she blushed in the darkness, thankful for the cool purple shadows that hid the visual evidence of her silently racing heart. She said _Yes, please_ with the way she scooted back in the bed, and made room for the other princess to clamber in, her white nightgown with all the lace and ruffles and silken sheen pooling up around her pale white thighs like an invitation, which she quickly made private beneath the intimacy of the pulled covers.

They curled close to each other, knees touching and breath mingling and their hands tucked beneath their chins tentatively. Ami thought: this is just her being sweet. This is nothing. It doesn't mean anything. It can stay like this, just friends, and lying here being comforting in the dark. It doesn't have to be more than this.

Then Serenity sighed, so soft and sweet, with her dark lashes fluttering against her cheeks, shuttering her wide eyes gone silver in the night, and Ami made a quiet noise of want and greed. Serenity answered it with a sharpness to her spine that spoke of a long and steady desire, of electricity tripping down it, sparking in her chest and belly, and jumping from her skin to Ami's where she pressed her palm so sudden and knowing against her hip. 

The entire world felt as though it had been created for that moment.

In the morning they had training, and in the afternoon they had a lunch with an ambassador from the galaxy over, and Ami knew that she had a meeting with the Queen at some point to go over the tactical advantages of the new trade with Earth; it would be awkward looking into the Queen's old eyes and remembering the way that her daughter had trembled in her arms and opened up to her like the moon swallowing her whole, and tumbling her into light as white and glimmering as the pearls the hand maidens draped around Serenity's slender neck.

It was dark and lonely in a soldier's dorm, though, and the weight of a princess' title was inexplicably heavier than that of the tiara, and Ami felt the heat of something more than sorrow seep into her flesh, through the thin layer of her nightgown. _How come you keep saving me?_ Ami wondered, staring blindly into the face of the girl who'd become her first friend, who was the reasoning behind her logic and the strumming beat of her pulse; who gave her permission to be emotional, and really human for the first time.

She decided that the moment outweighed the future negatives, and slid her knee up over Serenity's thigh, and arched her back close enough to press against her, and feel her heart echo back in time.


End file.
